Radiant Dawn
by Caiden Princess
Summary: Severus Snape, the young and dark man is still trying to get over the death of Lily Potter. And, he is now struggling with dreams of a beautiful woman, but doesn't know who.On a mission for Dumbledore, Severus finds himself in the streets of Italy....
1. Chapter 1

A dark raven haired man was making his way down a long, light less corridor. His hair, greasy and falling way down passed his shoulders blew violently in the drafty building. His robes billowing behind him, gave him the look of a very large bat, and the expression on his face gave him that of a man who has lived a thousand years of pain. You see, he had recently lost the woman he had cared about the most in his life. She was murdered. And the thought of never having her grace him with her presence with her red hair and almond shaped eyes and her scent of summertime, pulled at his heartstrings in ways that he did not like.

Six years. It had been six years since he had lost them her friendship. He said something he shouldn't have, and he had to pay. But, he also lost something that he loved. No, not something. Someone. But what....who? He remembered that she was female, that he enjoyed her being there. That he shared with her his first kiss That she was a vampire. What he couldn't remember was her name, where she went, who she was. He remembered that she laughed when he told her his little Rendezvous with Remus Lupin. They were both friends with her, and were very sad when they both heard about her 'death' and overjoyed when she sent them a letter with the words, "If you are going to cry, why do it alone?". It was of major significance to the dark haired man because it was the first thing he had ever asked her.

But now, she was gone. And right now, he couldn't care less. He was really angry with her over her absence. He loved the girl, and she had left. Now, he was on a mission to see the man who was partly responsible for the death of Lily Potter. Again, for someone like him, and being very modest, he took all the blame. At least, a good thing, The Dark Lord was finally gone. But, when he was to return, he would suffer a great deal of pain.

He found himself in front of two gargoyles. They snickered at him, and allowed him to pass, when the man save them the password, "Lemon Drops."

"Foolish old man," he thought to himself as he walked up the spiral iron staircase. Knocking on the door, he was allowed to enter the great, large room. It was dark, little illumination by spare candles. The old, silver haired man smiled and made his way over to the dark, Gothic looking man, his arms outstretched. "Severus." The man spoke finally, pulling him into his arms, shaking the man playfully, looking him over.

"You look good, considering." he said, his eyes twinkling.

"You wished to see me, head master?" The man named Severus asked, a vein pumping in his forehead. He was staring at the man without emotion in his eyes. They were black, and reminded people of long, dark tunnels. The flame they once had died long ago, along with his childhood, and his innocence.

Innocence is lost, during initiation into the Dark Lord's power, into his hands. It was quite an awkward and embarrassing time for the young man, for he was a naive, and yet still held that innocence, and still losing it having hardly an idea what he was supposed to do. He cried. For himself, mostly for the woman he took, under the Dark Lord's orders. He doesn't like to think about it. It was shameful.

"Right Striaght to the point, as always." Again, the man was still smiling. "Okay, then, Severus. I need you to go on a mission for me to Italy. There is something I need you to do there. You need to meet with a Covenant of Vampires, go in as one....."

"But, sir, pardon me from asking, but How the hell do you expect me to do that? I am no vampire."

He smiled, yet again. "Well, you have been asked if you were one, have you not? That you look like one. And besides," he brought his voice to a teasing tone. "You have some scars that look like that of a Vampire bite."

The look on the mans face changed to extreme embarrassment, when he said, "That girl was a vampire. And.... was young and....I WAS YOUNG!" he stuttered. "And you knew of our relat-Ah!" He turned redder. "What do you want me to do, Old Man?"

His eyes twinkled once again. "There's that fire. You're going to need it when you go to Italy, no? Tell me, lad, are you still proficient in Latin?"

Sighing, he nodded.

"Excellent, Severus, Excelent......"


	2. Chapter 2

Venice, Italy. It is said that it is the City of Water. It is also said that it is the City of Romance. That people who venture here almost always find love....or, _romance _of another kind. There also is an air of sadness here, Severus noted, as he memorized and studied some more of his Latin that he hadn't used in years. Also, just brushing up a bit on Italian. He was going to need it when he spoke with the people of Italy. There was a loud noise, laughter. The Gothic man looked up to see a couple chasing each other, smiling. Severus' mouth twitched slightly, into a smile, but it was quickly lost, as it usually does. Instead, he returned it into a scowl, and muttered under his breath, "Idiots."

He was waiting outside, and under, the arch of Septimus Severus. Dumbledore thought it was rather clever, having Severus meet someone under an arch that shared his name sake. It was, but Severus still thought it was a rather tacky joke. Because, it really was. The sky had long turned black, and the man was becoming agitated. The person who was supposed to come retrieve him, was late. He was always made to wait, and he was rather tired of it. Tired, famished and cold. He sighed, and checked his watch. Nearly eight. Where was his guide?

"Sir? Sir?" A young voice asked.

Severus turned, and met the eyes of a small...._ child? _How strange, and infuriating. A child was his guide?

"Operor non exsisto distraho per meus vultus , neque nec infringo. sum senior quam vultus. senior quam vos , volo. Adveho , quod operor capto exsequor." She spoke in perfect latin. He felt himself blush at what she had told him. Rather rude, actually.

_**Do not be distracted by my appearance, nor discouraged. I am older than I look....older than you, I suppose. Come, and do try to keep up.**_

He scowled at the rude female, and followed quickly. He was now curious by her though. The way she moved was quite elegant, mysterious. Her blond hair bounced behind her, her blue eyes, continued unblinking. Strange, he thought, she seemed so familiar, but still he had no thought why. She was really pretty, she noticed, but by her young look, he blushed, and shook blase thoughts from his mind. It doesn't matter anyway. It wasn't like anything good was going to happen to this damned man, anyway.

"Excuse, me, miss. But do you speak english? My Latin isn't really...ah....great at the moment. I thought I was, but I was mistaken." He asked her.

She rolled her amazingly blue eyes, sighed, and answered. "That I am. I am English, you know. I thought you would know that by now, but I guess you cannot remember a face like mine out of a crowed. And to think, we went to school together, Severus. Shame on you. I thought you were a sharp boy, but you're just like any other. You're no better than a Gryffindor, you know." and then, to piss him off even more, she smirked, the same way he does. It sent shivers up his spine.

He was right, he knew this female. She was so annoying though. How could he have known such a person? Ah....he thought....I do know Lucius Malfoy, after all. And, she's at least not stuck up, like him. She does remind him of Lucius, in a way. Blond hair, blue eyes, perfect, flawless skin. She was rather beautiful....

"Stop it," he thought insistently. Being distracted so much, he almost bumped into the small girl, earning him a cruel scowl.

"Wait here," she said, turning and walking into the door. But, turning once again, she said, "And you should keep such thoughts out of your head, sir, if you are going to stay here. The other vampires won't appreciate it much at all."

He blushed, and heard her laugh, as she left him there to wait. He observed his surroundings. It was a rather beautiful city. Lots of amazing lights and sights to see. Golden buildings, a singer and violin could be heard inside the building he was standing outside of. It made him remember his cherry-colored violin he left at home, and scolded himself for leaving something so precious there. If only he could just apparrate home and fetch it, but he figured that would be rather rude of him to do, especially in present company.

Something stirred above him, and he shuddered. A gargoyle, coming to life, a spear in hand. He looked as if he was going to impail him with it, but he wondered, if perhaps he reassured the beast it would not harm him.

"Operor non fatigo , meus amicus. Is vir adveho hic in business quod vilis vos haud vulnero." he stuttered, the words slurring slowly from his lips. _Do not worry, my friend. This man comes here on business and mean you no harm._

The beast faltered, smiled evilly, and turned back into stone, leaving the man be. Severus let out a sigh of relief, just as the blonde hair female came to retrieve him. She smiled, and asked about the gargoyle, saying she was surprised that he survived, then laughed at the angry look on his face. "Come with me, Severus. And keep close. There are those here who wish your presence to be elsewhere.

Nodding, he complied, and followed the woman once again, into darkness. Unknowing to dangers that possibly lay ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

The halls he walked down following the woman close behind seemed to become colder and colder as he ventured down them. The woman seemed to have no problem, in a sleeveless dress and mockasin boots. Curious, she said that he knew her, yet he didn't remember. Who was she? Her scent smells familiar, like perfume. It can't be......

"Narcissa?" Severus finally asked the woman.

She turned, her blue eyes sparkling with a certain glow of victory. He had seen it only too many times. It was a Slytherin look. Nodding her head, she flipped her hair over her shoulders, smiled, and turned around again. Again, he continued to follow her, with a feeling of being at ease. He knew someone here, thankfully. But, did Dumbledore know? And what about Lucius, wouldn't he want to know that his wife was here? Strange, I thought Malfoy's were very protective of the women in their family. His eyes narrowed in anger. Damn Lucius for his carelessness. Why would he allow her to travel so far away from home?

His mind was directed elsewhere, when he heard whispering, and a feeling of warmth. There was a large room coming up, like a dining Hall, perhaps? There was a fireplace, and inside, a large fire was roaring beautifully. The fire gave a reminder of childhood to Severus, and he smiled, again, only for a moment as always. The room, he noted, was full of pale people whispering, pointing at him, or just staring blankly. Elderly vampires, some that looked his age, and ones who were incredibly young. If he remembered correctly, wasn't it a sin to turn a child into a vampire? He shook his head, releasing the pity he felt for those who would never live a decent life.

He was approached by a vampire, with curly red hair and green eyes, bearing a smile, and an outstreached hand. Hesitantly, Severus took it, and got quite a shock when he was pulled forward and gifted three kisses. One on each cheek, and a peck on the lips. He turned crimson, and covered his mouth shaking. The red-haired vampire laughed, and asked, "What is wrong, my friend?"

Severus shook his goose-bumps off, and replied, "Err...I just wasn't expecting such a welcome. I apologise for my rudeness...."

Narcissa interrupted, and laughed at his actions. "Now, Severus. I thought after Remus Lupin, you'd be okay with men kissing you." A furtive look was sent her way, and she just laughed harder. Too much like her sister Bellatrix, she is, Severus thought bitterly.

"Nikolas, is my name, my friend. Tell me, how long have you been in Italy? Have you enjoyed it so far?" Nikolas asked him kindly, patting him on the shoulder.

Shaking his black hair out of his face, he smiled politely, forcing such a horrid expression on his face. "I just got here a few hours ago. I really dunno what I think about Venice just yet, I haven't gotten much a chance to explore just yet. But, from what I have seen, it is a beautiful city, and I am looking forward to spending some of my Free time exploring the streets here. There are places I wish to see, maybe meet someone." Severus was rambling, becoming sincerely shy of his surroundings.

The man smiled, and took the dark-haired man by the arm, and began introducing him to some of the other tenants of the room. Some were incredibly polite, others didn't say a word. "This is Jal; he will help you with anything, all you have to do is ask." Jal bowed, and gave Severus Snape a sweet smile his way, and straightened.

"This is Persephone; she knows Venice like the back of her hand, just ask her the wereabouts of something, and she'll tell you exactly how to get there."

Persephone had magnificent amber colored eyes, so huge, and long silvery hair that fell to her waist. "Hello, its nice to meet you, finally." Holding out her arms, Severus carefully stepped into them. He wasn't used to so much attention, so much 'love' gestures. He was embarrassed by it.

A few more people were introduced to him, those who would be of no good use to him or Dumbledore.

He was introduced to a child next. With straight raven-black hair, and crystal baby-blue eyes. She was clad in a Gothic Lolita dress with frills and a hat to match, giving her the look of a porcelain doll. Holding in her arms was a ratty, tan brown teddy bear that looked as though it had been to hell and back. The girl looked up at him, finally showing her face totally, and he gasped.

She looked no older than twelve, and once again thought of the laws of vampires.

"This girl here is Sara. She's our oldest living Vampire, believe it or not. Seventeen in human years, almost two centuries as a vampire. Poor girl, she is dreadfully shy....."

Severus Snape held out a hand to the girl, but she flinched, turned a bright shade of pink, and wouldn't accept it. Instead, she said, and rather loudly, "Its nice to meet you, Professor Snape, and we hope you enjoy your stay at Lamia Conventio." Slapping a hand over her mouth, she blushed deeper, and silenced herself.

She reminded him somewhat of himself, Severus mused, before returning with Nikolas in their conversation.

"Well, you must be very tired, and I guess you would like some rest. Come now, by friend, lets get you settled."

The sun was just barely peeking over the tops of the magnificent golden buildings. The rays quietly crept over and through the frosted and stained glass window into a rather dark room. It was dead quiet inside, nothing was stirring. Severus was sleeping, soundly and peacefully behind the silver curtains of his canopy bed. Snuggled warmly beneath the silky sheets, his night black hair sprawled about on the moss green pillows, he smiled in his slumber. Suddenly, but silently, he began whispering things under his breath. Words of which were slurred, mumbled, and hard to hear, except for one:

"Rhiannon....enmmm...Rhia...nnon...."

Just as quietly, Nikolas crept in, gracefully. The appearance of him wasn't walking, it was more like gliding. He was graceful, beautiful, and so gentle as he woke the young man up. He did this by smoothing his hair, and cooing, "Severus, my friend. The morning dove calls you from your slumber." The man groaned, rolled over, and fell back to sleep almost instantly. Smiling, Nikolas sat down on the bed, and tried again, and came out victorious.

Groggy and confused, forgetting where he was, Severus pulled his wand out on Nikolas, who flinched and laughed. He lowered the wand, and yawned, stretched, and scratched his head. 'I apologise greatly, Nikolas. I did not know that it was you. Please, accept my apology..." His eyes became darkened, downcast, and a look of shame spread across his face. Nodding, Nikolas smiled, and took he young man's face in his hands. Blushing, Severus noticed how incredibly and strangely soft the man's hands were. Instinctively, and unknowingly, the dark-haired ward pressed his cheek into the open and welcoming hand, and breathed in the vampire's deep, sweet and musky scent. Then, as if in a trance, he pulled the mans hand to his mouth, and kissed the soft palm. Again, entranced by the curious scent, and blood rising to his cheeks, he took Nikolas' index finger, and nibbled at the soft, and just as sweet skin.

This bold ritual, made him feel odd in the pit of his stomach. Whatever the man had put on his hands, whatever potion, or jinx had been layed upon it, it was a strange feeling. It was making him feel wonderful; dare he think it...._aroused?_The vampire chuckled as Severus gasped, and blushed an even deeper shade of red. Never had he ever done that, with another male, no less. He shuddered, hoping that Nikolas would really think nothing of it, and would just see his act as a gesture of affection, and not...well...Severus couldn't bare to think about it.

"Don't worry, Severus. Nothing to worry about at all....its the scent of my blood you were after, the taste you lusted for. Believe me, it isn't the first time that this has occur ed. Other women, and men, re guarding you aren't the only one, have done this. It isn't a bad feeling, not at all." Nikolas smiled as he spoke these words in a soothing tone. Severus heartbeat which was very fast, slowed and became normal once again. A pat on the head, and ruffling of the hair, Severus was gathered together, fully dressed and fixed up after the ordeal he had just experienced, but feeling wonderful none the less. The dream he had had was great, exquisite. He had dreamed of a beautiful girl, with eyes that changed colors depending on what mood she was in, her long pretty brown hair, her smile and disposition. The forbidden act that they would constantly do in the dead of night, or the day, a biting of the neck, the sweet feeling of love, being needed, the sweet and passionate lovers kisses that they would share. Almost coming so close to bringing their secret relationship further, but thinking better of it, becoming wise. Pushing their teenage thoughts aside, and thinking in the now, for the future, what would become of it if they HAD succumbed to their desires. Severus Snape blushed, wishing he wasn't awoken from such a wonderful dream, but thankful because there were things that had to be done, places he wanted to see. Errands he was going to have, he needed to have his mind on those, not of the woman he had dreamed about.

Entering the hall he was introduced in, Severus pondered where every one was, and the other acts of Vampires he had not yet learned of. Like, do they eat like him? Or would they just see him as meat, as the lamb in a den of lions? Again he shuddered, as a macarbe image drifted into his mind of himself, cowering in a corner. Scared. He then laughed at the thought, knowing, hoping, that it would never occur.

"He-he-hello, Professor....did you rest well?"The almost unheard voice of the 200 year old vampire whispered.

He turned to see the smiling face of the child he had met yesterday. Her hair was tousled about, in her dark blue pajamas, and red eyes and cheeked. She yawned and smiled brightly. "Sorry for yesterday, Professor, I didn't mea-"

He smiled again for a fleeting moment. "Its quite alright child. And cal me by my first name, I'm your guest, not your teacher." He patted the small pale female on the head before moving past her and going into the room where the 'family' was eating. Not everyone had come, a select few. There was Jal and Persephone, and Nikolas of course, but that was it. Seeing Severus, Nikolas sent him a curt nod which was returned, and disappeared into the darkness of another hallway just off to the side. He called back, saying. "I will be right there, my friend, I need to fetch someone that you must meet." His laugh then echoed back to him, giving him shivers down his spine.

He sat down next to Jal, who gave him a sweet smile, and offered him a plate of what looked and smelled suspiciously like French Toast. Taking a slice, and the plate of margarine, he set himself up for a small breakfast. They all ate in silence before Persephone cleared her throat, gathering Severus' attention. She spoke softly, kindly, and slowly, so that the man would not forget what he was being told.

"Now, Severus, once Nikolas comes back with your guide, you will take her along to the address on the map you are going to be given. There is a problem the other Vampire group has been having, of a Chimera. You will have to terminate the animal, and return with a few of its very vital parts, which will be used for a potion that will save us from a sickness that has swept our kind."

"Sickness? Wha-" he began, but was interrupted.

"There is a stigma of sorts that has been invented in us. It was brought from one, form England, into one of us when we were bitten by her, and-"

"Wait, she bit one of you lot? I thought Vampires only took blood from humans? I know enough of that and have had...."

Persephone bit her lip, and her eyes flashed dangerously. "First, never interrupt me _again_. And if you really must know, we vampires....satisfy each others needs, by biting each others necks." She sighed. And a tinge of pink tickled her cheeks.

Nikolas was heard clearing his throat, and Severus turned to look at him through heavy lidded eyes. Which then snapped open fully.

In front of the man who was keeping a roof over his head, was a woman with brown hair, that fell gracefully down her back. She was beautiful, her graceful porcelain features. This girl, there was something familiar about her, although her face was bowed, so that he could not say it. Slowly, she lifted her head, and her eyes met his black ones, and heir's widened in shock.

He had a rush of memories coming back, and he stared at her, not speaking.

"Hello, Severus." the voice of Rhiannon echoed.

Severus' jaw dropped down, further than it was before. He did know her, and he shunned himself to say he did not know who she was....then it came to him, and he opened his mouth to utter her sweet beautiful name. But, alas, he found that his throat was dry and he was unable to say anything. He looked deeply into her eyes, and they sparkled with a certain sadness. They lost the glow that they once had, and although he was incredibly happy to see her, his anger overshadowed the brief feeling of longing to be the reason she smiled again. His eyebrows narrowed into a scowl, his jaw clenched. He felt his own teeth grinding together. He looked like a dog, preparing itself to attack something it was not fond of.

"My friend, this is Rhiannon. She will be with you on the quest you were just informed of. She needs to go out and get some sunlight, poor thing. She had locked herself up in her room, and hadn't allowed anyone entrance beyond the threshhold of her door." Nikolas smiled darkly, and his hand gripped firmly on her shooulder. Rhiannon's face showed a slight sign of discomfort, but she replaced it with a forced smile, and spoke to him once again.

"I'll await you to finish your breakfast, Severus, alright?" she sighed heavily as Nikolas finally released her body from his grasp. He walked over to his seat at the head of the table, in clinging his head to the man who just gotten himself a reality check. "I'm going to wait outside; just bring whatever you need, maybe just your wand, because that will be all you need today. I have the rest. Don't worry a bi-"Rhiannon jumped again as Severus slammed his hand on the table.

"I don't want any help from you Rhiannon. I don't want **anything** from you. You should understand perfectly why, shouldn't you? How would you feel if you were in the position you put me in?" Getting up, and pushing his chair in, he turned back to Nikolas, and said, "I apologise, but I must excuse myself. I need to go and bathe before we leave here today....."

He walked down the hall, back to his quarters, and locked the door behind him. He didn't want any unwanted guest creeping in on him, like they had in the past. Rhiannon hadn't moved from her spot the moment she had entered the dining room. She was shocked to see the familiar face of her first love, and shocked that he had changed so much. Those smiling looks that were sent her way, instantly to that of hatred. She had the thought, if looks could kill, and shuddered. She felt her eyes sting, and she scolded herself because she promised to never cry in front of anyone ever again. Not after she had left Hogwarts that Christmas night, leaving her lover behind.

Unfortunately, they began spilling over, and she ran out of the room down the same hall her former friend just emerged into. Thoughts ran through her head, of days when she was with him and always happy. The day she realised she had fallen in love with the person who had yelled at her for leaving him, although if he only knew of the circumstances. She was going mad, within herself, and she was afraid, that if her power was released again, she'd have killed him. And she wouldn't be able to life with herself if that had ever happened. She remembered their first kiss, inside that room when he was playing his beautiful violin, and wondered if he still played as beautifully as he had a few years ago. 'He's probably good enough to be famous,' she mused as she rounded the corner of the other hallway that streached further down. She blushed furiously as she recalled the day when she sneaked into the boys dorms, to see Severus completing some school work. She thought slowly, when she walked over to his bead, sat down upon it, and kissed him. There was the opening of his silky white shirt, suckling of his neck, and the fierce kisses that followed. She recalled how his cheeks flushed, how his soft baby pink lips parted, the tip oh his tongue barely visible through them,and the soft probing of his tongue upon hers.

The door was in her sights just beyond that door, was the sun, beyond that door, was her freedom from the place she was being held captive in. Beyond that door, she could do as she pleased, hoping that Severus would forgive the woman of the horrible mistake she had made on his behalf. Her teard pooled down her face from her eyes which were now gray at the moment. She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, and didn't realise there was someone tall and skinny in front of her, until she crashed into the man. The man chuckled, and pulled her away from him at arms lenght, and looked into her eyes with his startling amber one's. His sandy hair had curled in these last few years, and more scars had appeared on his still boyish features. He spoke in his sot voice, soothing the crying woman out of her painful state.

"Its been to long, Rhiannon. Way to long. How have you been since....."  
"Oh, horrid, Remus, just horrid. I just got released from my locked room, just to go on an errand to kill a Chimera. When I come back, I'll be locked away in the dark again. You see, I'm going to go with this man, you know who he is, Severus. He's so pissed at me right now, he yelled at me almost the moment he laid his eyes on me, and then stormed off into his room to go bathe, he had said. And now, I just....I just wished I had made the other decision and just let Elizabeth murder me." She rubbed her eyes, after saying those words rather fast, "He probably didn't phase him one bit, when he heard that I had 'died'. Did he...."

She gasped as the man pulled her into his arms, and held her close. "Rhiannon, you haven't a thought how badly Severus reacted when he thought that you died Christmas day. He changed so much, he lost Lily Potter's friendship, yet again. He lost so much weight, only focused on his schoolwork. I tried, _really tried_to cheer him up in ways I thought would, and he shunned me, turned me away. Gods, Rhiannon, the state I saw him in, I just wanted to take his pain away, I longed for him, but, like I said, he wanted nothing more than for me to, "Fuck off and die" as he put it." he paused, took a breath, before continuing, "Rhiannon, Lily Evans married James, you see. And Severus, hating James, became angered. Angry enough that his anger clouded his good sense of Judgement he had, and sold them out to Voldemort, thinking foolishly that Voldemort would spare her, but he didn't. He killed them both....."

Rhiannon cried, and fell to her knees, bursting into tears. "Lily...oh...Lily, and Severus...he loved the girl, and now he lives on, hurting. Gods, I have been so selfish, haven't I? Wanting, longing for his forgiveness, but...ah, he let her die, he joined the dark lord...I should be mad but I am not....I feel so confused.....what happened.....?"

"They had a son, and he survived. He should of died that night, but he did not. He was struck with the Avada Kedavra curse, and it backfired, The Dark Lord is gone, but he is returning to power, we can all feel it." he wiped the tears away, before adding, "I am accompanying you with the task at hand. You Severus and I." his eyes softened at the mention of the sad man's name, and cleared his throat as said man came up behind him.

"Come, lets get this over with. The sooner we kill this...this...thing. The sooner I can get away from the two of you....and Remus, if you come anywhere near me, I will end you. I just checked the calendar, and there will soon be a full moon." he turned past them, and added, "Come by my room later tonight. I have a new antidote that I am working on, that should help you with, ah, Your Furry Little Problem."

He pushed the doors to the building open. Squinting her red puffy eyes, she stepped out into the sunlight. Severus, turning to look at her, gasped and made a look of sadness. He was shocked at how pale she was, how very thin she looked. Her cheeks looked shallow. She looked like the living dead. It was as if she hadn't had blood in the longest time, but had had some taken from her. But, as fast as it had come, the feeling turned back into anger as they walked down the streets to the building where the Chimera resided.

'This is going to be a very long day,' Severus thought. 'And I have to put up with these two.' He added scowling as he looked disgustedly at the two behind him, who were acting childish. Splashing each other with water as they passed each fountain, skipping stones at the watery rivers, laughing about the old days. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell them to stop acting stupid, but he ignored it and put his mind somewhere else.

The buildings he passed were beautiful. Golden, shining in the sunlight. Passing a church, he thought it looked strange. Like, it looked unused from far away, but as he got closer he heard people singing gospel music.

"Its strange how places and people look ugly and abandoned when they re far from your sight," Rhiannon began, and Severus turned. She breathed in, looking a lot better in the sun, her cheeks full once again. Her eyes drifted from the church which was full, slowly to her black haired company, before adding, "But as you get closer, you realize how that place...or person," her eyes sparkled as she looked at Severus, "looks beautiful. Is beautiful. Even in loneliness."

"I agree...its only too true. Too bad people forget, and always go with whats on the outside, but not what boils underneath. For example, how a person cannot see how someone they knew is incredibly sorry, and wishes that the person he or she knew is dreadfully sorry, and wishes that they'd be forgiven." Remus added in.

Severus scowled again, and his face darkened regardless of the sunlight overhear. "Yes, well. Some things cannot be forgiven my a mere apology. That person would have to show just how sorry they are." and turning on his heel away from the two, he continued to the street where the Chimera was, uttered a simple phrase in Latin, and went in, the male and female that were with him following closely behind.

The animal....no...the beast was in a corner, lying down and eying thes suspiciously. It knew why they were there. It understood. They came with their wands and a female vampire whose strength overpowered both of the men combined. It laughed, got up, and prowled around the walls of the room. "Prepare yourself," Severus called, before swishing his wand about and shouting out spells.

"Immobilize!"

"Crucio!"

Rhiannon ran towards it lightning fast, like a snitch in a quiddich game, and slashed at the beats. It shook off the Cruciatus curse, laughed again, and swung its paw at the woman's chest, and she cried out in pain, blood now spurting from her wound. Remus gasped and ran out to help her, but was stopped by the man still swinging his wand about. But now, as Remus gazed upon his school-days classmate, he saw something change in his eyes. He held an anger he had never seen before, not in all his days he had known Snape. Never had he seen such worry in his face, when he saw Rhiannon fall to the ground, blood now pooling from her mouth, unconscious. Tears fell from her eyes, but stopped the moment she had fallen. If Remus was incorrect, he could have sworn that she had whimpered out, "Severus," but was distracted by the beast now coming for him. Instinct took over, and without meaning to, he pulled Severus and himself to the ground from the animal;s grasp. He would not be killed, at least not now. He had much to do.

Places to see....he wanted the man to survive as well. For Rhiannon's sake. That is if she didn't die right now, on the stone floor of this sacred place. He heard Severus whimper, and Remus saw tears in his eyes, straining to keep his cool when he saw the woman writhing now in pain, fully aware of the gash on her chest.

Spinning around in anger, just before the Chimera lunged and landed on the two men tangled amongst each other, a look that told them they'd be torn to shreads if they didn't do something soon.

"SECTUM SEMPRA!" Severus cried out, just as Remus yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Blasting the beast against the wall where it fell to the floor now dead.

Severus got up, and ran faster than he ever had in his life, to the side of the bleeding woman. He cured the wound, but the woman still didn't stir. Tears still fell from his eyes, landing on the bloodless face of Rhiannon, the woman he still cared about although he didn't want to admit it just yet. She moved none, her breathing so shallow it was barely noticeable.

"Dammit, Rhiannon...don't die! You can't die, you're too young, too sweet! You still have ownership of my heart, and I thought I lost it. Please don't take my only reason to live away again. I already lost too much, I don't want to lose you too....."

Rhiannon opened her eyes, and smiled. "Severus..." She sputtered, a bubble of blood popping from her mouth. "I'm so sorry....."

"Shhhh...now. Come, We'll fix you! Here-" he cut a sliver on the palm of his hand. "Take my blood...even if you need to drain me of my life, please, do it! I want you to live!" he forcibly placed his bleeding palm to her mouth, and her eyes hazed over from gray to red, instantly clamping on to the man's pale hand.

Remus could do nothing except just watch. He saw their burning passion for each other, becoming jealous of their relationship again, not knowing why. Wanting to be loved just as they loved each other. Watching, he saw Rhiannon push Severus' hand away, strength back, she slapped him across the face. "You bastard, do you know what you have done? Now it will start all over again, me loving you, loving you so much it hurts. But you stand here, all pissy at me because I broke your heart, and want nothing to do with me. It hurts! Now, I need to go back to that horrible place, and get locked up by Nikolas again, only to be seen when he wants a 'toy' to play with. And just thinking about that, knowing that you will be some where within the walls of the building, it will hurt me even more! I could die from such a thing!"

She slapped him again, and wasn't stopped by either man. "I deserve to be yelled at. I deserve no love from you. I want you to love, but if you are going to hate me from this moment on, I will understand. I allowed Lily Potter to die, I need no sympathy love. Lupin, I don't need your friendship, or you, ignore me or treat me the same way you and your little friends treated me. Use me for your pathetic muse, your supplier of that Wolfsbane potion. Just don't try to befriend me." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and turned away.

Opening his eyes again, he stared into the amber ones of Remus. Who immediately started laughing. "I'm sorry, Severus, but whether you like it or not, we are all in this quest together. Through all these hardships." he cleared his throatr. "Severus, Rhiannon spoke with me eariler, and by what you and she have said, you have some things to work out. I'll come tomorrow night instead, so you two can..._catch up_." The sound of his voice had a hint of insinuation, of which Severus shuddered at. The sandy haired man laughed once again, and told them of where he was headed, his apartment apparently, and bid them both ado.

"Severus...."

"Rhiannon, I am sorry, but we both have things to work out." he sighed, and looked at her once again. "About you and Nikolas, I'll speak to him. I'll gain you your freedom, even if it is for a while. I owe you that much." He finished, and walked to the dad Chimera, and set to work, using his pale hands to gather the organs of the animal, gagged a few times, but survived the ordeal, and stood, beckoning the woman to follow him out of the room that smelled somewhat of decay.

"Great. Now I need to bathe again...." he muttered angrily under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked back together, unfortunately it was in silence. Severus was still angry, and felt light headed from crying and fishing around in the insides of the dead animal that they had encountered. Rhiannon was still in pain from her wound and the feelings of anger and confusion that were boining beneath her calm facade. Why was he still acting this way, even after she apologized, after he poured his heart to her, after Remus left? He usually changed back into his kind ans sensitive person once other people weren't around. Does it have something to do with Lily and JAmes' death? The fact that baby Harry will not have a mother or father because of him? Or, she thought, was it because of herself?

She wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to her again. She deserves it after leaving without giving him a reason. Maybe, just maybe after he calmed down a bit, he would give her a chance to explain herself, maybe. She hoped, prayed silently as they walked back down the beautiful streets that he would. Maybe he could save her from the fate she brought aong with her from Hogwarts that night. It was after all, her fault that they were all sick and dying. She deserved all the torture she was put through, being the toy of the leader of their clan. She deserved all the hateful looks from the younger vampires, she deserved the fact that her body hurt all over. All the time. Her heart wrapped in darkness, the loneliness she was suffering through on a daily basis's.

'This must of been what Severus feels all the time. Poor boy. I feel his pain all the way over here.' She wanted to take it away. All of it. To allieveate it in anyway she could. Like she did in school when they got along, when he loved her just as much as she loves him. But he'd never forgive such a thing, even though he has his own things to repent of. Could she relieve his suffering? She wonders this. Can she bring that little glimmer of light back? She wanted to try. Maybe once they got back to their living space, she could persuade Nikolas to give her one extra day of freedom, so she could be with the man who was walking in front of her. Maybe, just maybe....

'She still walks far behind,' Severus thought to himself. 'I did deserve that smack across the face, I was rather smarmy to her all day. Strange, after she spoke to Remus, her anger she had earlier had turned to sadness. He couldn't of told her about the Potters, could he of? Damn, I'll kill him for making her cry those tears. I'll kill him for telling her it was me....there is a long list of reasons why I should end his life. But...he was there for me the night that Rhiannon, 'died. He stayed by my side until I fell asleep in the hospital wing. I owe him that much to at least thank him....No. I'm creating a potion to alleviate the pain he goes through every month. And I should stay away from him once i give him the potion. Until the full moon phase passes, so just in case another incident like when we were in school together happens....'

Severus remembered the kiss they shared, the passionate snogging sessions they had when Remus snuck up unannounced, the days Severus loathed yet anticipated excitedly for. That small moment of human interaction was all he wanted, whereas Remus.....it was the boy he wanted, the boy he was attracted to on those days when the pain and the beast would not rest until the moment of their contact. Remus, beautiful, bookish, shy Remus yearning for cruel, snaky, greasy Severus Snape. The man who became a Death Eater and allowed the murder of his two best friends. Severus felt his eyes burn once again, but quickly brushed it off an focused his mind elsewhere.

'Rhiannon said that Nikolas used her as a 'toy'.....Hrmmm....what exactly does that mean, though? Does he use her when he needs blood? Wait....the fact I was given at breakfast this morning....Persephone said that Vampires bite each others necks to fulfill their needs for....but the way she explained it it sounded as if it wasn't consensual....but then again, why would Rhiannon care about that type of love making? I mean, to humans, its just us biting each others necks, giving one another love bites.....so, that means.....' Severus shook his head, abhorred at the thought of Nikolas claiming her as his own when it was he who....wanted her....

"Rhiannon," Severus began, and the girl following far behind walked until she was next to him. "Nikolas, he holds you in your room, captive? If I was to ask him to allow you to roam freely would he grant my request?"

Rhiannon paused, thinking about it for a moment, before answering, "Most lkely, he seems to have grown fond of you already. He likes you. He'd do anything for someone he likes, as opposed to me, Severus...."

She sighed, and walked forward, opening the door for her companion as his arms ere full of....Chimera parts. Nodding at her in thanks, he entered the darkness once again, the woman following closely behind after she closed the Gothic door, Severus hearing the gargoyle cackle again, and making rude comments in Latin. Shaking her head, Rhiannon laughed. "Such a funny gargoyle, eh, Severus?"

He didn't laugh along with her. "That beast tried to impail me the day I got here. And he laughed about it...."

They both quieted as Nikolas walked over, taking the packages from the other mans arms, putting them on the table, and walking over to Rhiannon again, to take her back to her room here, 'She would once again lock herself up." Severus, deciding to play daft, said, "Rhiannon, silly girl, why not stay here and enjoy our company? I mean, even Vampires need contact with others, am I right, Nikolas? Wouldn't it be a nice change? And i would like to get to know you better, over supper with all the family. Wouldn't that be nice?:"

Nikolas laughed, and said, "Yes, excellent idea!" and released the trembling girl from his grasp. Rhianon said nothing but gave Severus a look that clearly said, 'I told you so.'

Dinner together was quite a were all praising the two and Remus for doing such an excellent job on gathering the necessary materials for the potion, not noticing that Rhinnon's breathing as strained or that she groaned silently in pain as she moved. No one would have cared anyway, though, AS they were quite angry with her for being allowed to join them. Nikolas had left, he went off for the next two days to see another clan as he had business with them. The others were given orders, but Severus brushed them off, as they were about the brown haired maiden he had worked with that day.

As they all departed, Severus stayed by the womans side, keeping her safe. They had to talk, and in private. He took her by the hand, and to his room, where they needed to speak about themselves, and the problems they so obviously had to work out. Rhiannon felt herself blush as they sat next to each other on the untouched canopy bed, in silence for what felt like a long time, before the black haired man spoke.

"I am angry with you, Rhiannon, for many things. For leaving me, for allowing me to think, for months, that you were dead, having me forget about your name, the sound of your voice, the way that your handwriting looked on parchment. For me forgetting what it was like to care for you. A lot...." he fell silent again, giving her time to answer him.

She took a breath, "I apologised for that, Sev. And still you remain angry with me? I don't understand....Severus." A sigh again, "If I hadn't left, I told you about the cursed thing I have inside me, It would have unleashed again, and I feared it would have ended you. That night, when I met Elizabeth that new classmate, she did kill me, but I was able to be resuscitated. I needed to leave, I begged Dumbledore to tel you I wasn't alive, so that you wouldn't go looking for me, wasting your time on something so worthless....." she paused again, and went on to speak more, but as hushed, and stared at strangely.

"I don't think you atre worthless. If I did,I never would have bothered with you."

"I sent you a letter telling you I was alright, I thought you'd be able to move on and be happy, but I guess I sent it a little to late which resulted in the friendship of you and Lily to die, and then the anger you had...I'm just so sorry, Severus." and she began to weep.

Surprising her, he pulled her into a hug which pained her as the wound was feeling sore. Her breathing ws havy again, and she clutched at her chest. He knew all to well what this meant. He put her head to his neck, and in a voice that sounded like he was begging, said, "Drink, Rhiannon, please.....

She obeyed, her pearly white fangs becoming pink as they sank into his long and slender neck. He gasped, but not in pain as he did the last time they had practiced this. He longed for this contact for the longest time, for six long grueling years. He listened hard as her soft noises of drinking his blood subsided, and her pulling away to look into his black eyes.

He stared at her once again, feeling quite dizzy fromall the emotions he was feeling. Her lips were still stained with his blood, as he lowered his face slowly to hers. "Rhiannon, I missed you so much." He smiled sadly, down upon her as his weight fell upon her after she had marked him again.

_He longed to...._

Looking at him, her face turned into a look of confusion. The face that once held anger at her had softened into a certain sadness and longing. It confused her, his mood swings. One moment, he was pissed because of what she did six years ago, and now....

_....after all these years....._

...he was looking at her with love, like he used to, although it looked different, foreign. Somewhat like how Nikolas stared at her, but it wasn't hateful. It was...like she thought....loving and peaceful....

_**...he wanted to make love to her.....**_

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind for a moment, as did he, as she felt drops of his blood fall onto her face again. Her lips still shined with what she had taken from him. She was surprised again as he lowered his face to hers further, and kissed her. A kiss. It was all he wanted right now, all he was going to allow himself the pleasure of taking, without her consent. He was ready for the contact of lips meeting one another. What he wasn't ready for, what he had completely forgot about after pushing it to the far back of his mind, was the rush of blood to his face, nor the electricity that was now coursing through his veins. She felt it, too. He could hear her make a gasp of shock, as she fumbled clumsily with the buttons of his white shirt that had become soiled as a result of today's adventure, and he allowed her to. For once in a long time, he dropped his guard, lost all inhibitions, and allowed himself to follow what his heart wanted reguardles of what his head was telling him.

It was awkward as his first time, but much more pleasant. He loved her, all the memories he had lost or shut away came flooding back, and as he was with Rhiannon, finally one whole person instead of just two lonely souls, he cried. He cried for he was so happy to finally be with the girl he had long since dreamed about, finally, feeling the love once again. The weight on his shoulders alleviated, he felt lighter. For once, he was going to live in the now, with her, not letting his mind wander back to yesterday, for all the bad things he had done. Just with her.

Rhiannon, wondering why he was crying, why tears fell down from his face to her cheek, reached up and wiped them away as he lowered himself for another kiss, which she had welcomed. Her body tingled and burned where his hands lightly touched her, roaming until they reached the small of her back and rested there as he moved slowly, then meeting her hands where their fingers gracefully intertwined, moonlight falling on both through the window where dust had not yet collected.

She had stayed awake, long after he had fallen into slumber, playing with his damp hair at the nape of his neck, listening to the rythmic and lullaby-like beating of his heart, warmth coming off of him, warming her cold body. But soon, she too fell into dreamless sleep as his heart lulled her into it.


End file.
